The Primas Coven
The Primas Coven is the most powerful evil coven, born many centuries prior to the Original Bonum Coven in Italy, and is as powerful as the Bonum Coven, or even a little more (but wouldn't have been if Claire was alive). They were thought unconquerable and reigned for a long time, killing and being the leaders of the evil witches and beings everywhere. The Witch Council had enough power to lock them in a magical cage that absorbs power very slowly in 1380. The Primas Coven stayed in there for centuries and centuries. The cage didn’t absorb all of their powers though. They don’t have their elemental powers any more, but Damien still has telekinesis and a form of electrokinesis, Alfonso has both electrokinesis and form of it, and Crius is an irregular witch born with the power absorption. __TOC__ The Release of the Primas Coven Once one of the Witch Council members were killed by Lia, they had enough power and strength for Damien and Alfonso to use their powers along with the help of Matthew who was the one who told them Zonan was killed in the first place. Together, they blow the cage apart, able to escape. The Bonum Coven Matthew wanted them to help him kill the Bonum Coven, but they denied. However, they worked within their coven once they found out about the new Bonum Coven and how powerful they are. They attack the Bonum Coven with the help of Crius’s power of power absorption. Crius stole Callie’s active powers and Kristen’s pyrokinesis as well as the advanced forms later. Callie still has sensing, telepathy, and the basic powers of a witch. This weakened the coven because they were part of the top three most powerful. The Bonum Coven attacks back, but none of them win. When Crius absorbs powers, the powers go to the rest of the coven because they are all connected and bound. Crius touches people to absorb them and how much power he gets depends on the hold. He steals Jules’s healing powers, but they cannot use it because they have to cry, real emotional tears. Callie channels the rest of the coven’s powers with her telepathy and sensing as a substitution for hers uses and potions and casts spells. Soon, the Primas Coven takes hold of the Bonum Book. Callie Knight Callie's power intrigued all of them, but it intrigued Damien the most as it was powerful enough to go against his wave. He was also very impressed at how powerful her powers were. This amount or impression and intrigue was so much that he offered Callie the chance to join her coven, saying that their powers altogether plus the Bonum And Primas Power could do a lot of damage. Callie declined, of course. Vanquish of the Primas Coven The Bonum Coven hide in the Witch Council Headquarters even though, at first they don’t want them there because they believe the Primas Coven will be able to pass through the force field with their much power and kill them all. The five of them remind the Council that they create balance and if they die, the Primas Coven will take over, making everything evil and everyone dead. They are accepted in. At first, all of them believe that they cannot take on the Primas Coven. Then, Callie reminds them that the Bonum Coven goes way back unlike the Primas Coven where there is only one generation of it. She proposes that they write a spell to take all of the power from the line of Bonum Coven and put it in them. They make one and it works. Jeric helps them to destroy the coven. The Bonum Coven kills the Primas Coven, but not without a price which the Seer, Belladonna warned them about. Ethan will die and Callie's powers will be closed off by the locket for a while due to her resurrection spell. Aftermath of Death Ethan dies because he cast a spell that would kill him instead of Callie if she was going to die since he thought she would because she took in too much power and used too much power. He told her there was a chance, but she didn’t listen. However, Callie does everything in his power to save him, confessing that he loves him. She connects to the Original Witch and Sage through her locket and together, they resurrect Ethan with vigorous spells that turn the sky black, make it rain, make the earth tremble, cause lightning and fire. Everyone else gets back their powers that the Primas Coven stole and the Bonum Coven gives back their powers to lines of generations. Unabsorbed Powers and Abilities Damien Energy Waves - Ability to produce extremely powerful waves of energy capable of disintergrating numerous objects and people. (This power is very lethal and is said that Damien was able to destroy even thr most powerful of beings and almost destroyed the Witch Council with this, but they dodged it's effects. The only people it could not destroy with one blast was the Bonum Coven, which deeply surprised him.) Telekinesis - Ability to control the movement of objects. This power is extremely powerful in his hands. Alfonso Electrokinesis - Ability to control electricity and lightning. Since he is so powerful, this power is extremely powerful and can accomplish numerous effects. Electrokinetic Transportation - Ability to teleport things and people through electrokinesis. Crius Power Absorption - The rare ability that allows Crius to take someone's powers from them by touching them or putting out his hands. This power is very strong, seeing as he can take multiple powers and whatever powers he wants, leaving the original owner of the powers without them. (When he absorbs these powers, the other two get the powers as well since they are bound together.) Weaknesses Natural Causes - Although it is highly unlikely, the coven can die from extreme natural causes, but it has to be a great force since they are extremely durable and resistant and are immortal, meaning they can't die from diseases, sickness, etc. They are not affected by Adflicto Potion and the overuse of magic will not kill them because of their power. Trivia *If Claire was alive and with the coven, it is very likely that the Primas Coven wouldn't have been able to hurt them as much as they did without her alive.